


Distress

by LittleTaliMagpie



Series: AU-gust 2020 (not consecutive) [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Gen, Kaiser!Daisuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTaliMagpie/pseuds/LittleTaliMagpie
Summary: He'd done it. The Kaiser had really created a digimon. One that had utterly annihilated Ken, Miyako and Iori, Takeru and Hikari having arrived too late to help.How would they get out of this one?
Series: AU-gust 2020 (not consecutive) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881508
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: Role Reversal AU
> 
> Look who randomly got motivation lmao
> 
> Gotta thank Anatui for sending the prompt list in the DaiKen discord. I probably won't be doing every day, certainly not consecutively, but I'll look through the rest of the prompts and see what else jumps out at me.
> 
> Kaiser!Daisuke design is based on a sketch Bonchra made! You can find her on twitter, @pinkishcats https://twitter.com/pinkishcats Tho I don't believe she uploaded that particular sketch.

Ken stared up at the creature in dismay. This horrid abomination, a mishmash of digimon parts all culminating in the monster the Kaiser called ‘Chimeramon’. His ‘other partner Digimon’, according to him.

Speaking of the Kaiser, he stood atop his true partner’s shoulder, face nigh-expressionless but for a slight tilt at the corner of his mouth. His flame-tipped cape fluttered in the wind, sunlight glinting off his flattened auburn hair and the goggles strapped over his eyes.

“Wonderful, don’t you think?” He asked.

Takeru scoffed. “Not exactly the word I had in mind.” he bit out.

“Please, Daisuke- _kun_ , stop this!” Hikari cried. “This isn’t right! The forces of darkness shouldn’t be messed with-”

“Spare me,” he drawled, cutting her off. “You say the same thing every time. What makes you think it’ll work, now that I’ve completed my other partner?”

“Motomiya,” Ken murmured. The Kaiser looked at him, somehow hearing him despite the distance. “I won’t pretend I understand your reasons completely… but I can empathise. Being overshadowed by others all the time... it’s painful.” He tightened his grip on his unconscious partner. “But this isn’t the way! Hurting others, because you yourself were hurt… how does that fix anything?!” He heard the others muttering behind him but paid them no mind. “Forcing others to hurt their friends, destroying their homes, what do you hope to accomplish?!”

The Kaiser’s empty mask cracked, upper lip curling slightly. “Shut up…”

“Let us help you!” Ken implored him. “If we work together, I’m sure we can find some way to make everything right aga-”

“SHUT UP!” The other boy yelled, silencing Ken. “You’re right, you _don’t_ understand! How could you?! Your parents adore you, your brother is still around, your teachers don’t push you to study yourself sick like mine--” He grit his teeth, shoulders shaking. “All _my_ parents care about is how much fame and money they can wring out of me. My sister never got to experience high school…” 

“Daisuke…” Miyako whispered. 

The weight of his issues seemed to weigh him down, his shoulders slumping, head bowed. “In this world, I can do what I want. This is my freedom.” He lifted his gaze, face back to that blank mask. “I won’t give this up. I can’t. Chimeramon!”

At his order, the monster roared and charged them. Ken knew they couldn’t fight it. 

“Fall back!” He called to the others. Nefertimon and Pegasumon, thankfully still evolved and able to fly, picked up the other three and the group fled. Eventually, the Kaiser called off Chimeramon, letting them escape.

Gently petting Wormmon’s antennae, Ken glanced back at the creature still visible in the distance. 

Motomiya Daisuke was a boy in pain, a boy who needed help. And Ken vowed to help him.


End file.
